Anunexpected High School Dance
by RynnMatsuki
Summary: A girl who ususally doesn't go to social events ends up going to a high school dance. And who does she spend her night with? The social event party pooper Sasuke Uchiha. How will this night turn out? Read and Find out.


My Naruto One-shot

Dances are so pointless and dull. Sure theres music, dancing, talking/hanging out with friends. A social gather where everyone fusses over how they look. 'Hows my hair?' or 'Did my make-up smear' or even better 'I'm so prettier than that girl, like totally.' What a mess.

Hizumi was standing on the sidelines, watching everyone fuss over themselves. The only reason she was here was because her friend Kami-chan demanded that so come. After several annoying hours Hizumi had finally agreed. Filled with joy, Kami-chan dragged her to the mall and spent the rest of the day shopping for the dance, a big waste of time. Yet she was here a week later with a black dress that came down just past her knees, blue not-so-high heels, her long purple hair braided, and eye make-up that highlights her blue eyes, which she had just washed off in the bathroom.

Hizumi looked around the sitting area where all the exhausted party people come to rest and talk to eachother while stuffing their faces full of caffine. She walked over to the refreshment stand and got a water. Turning around she spotted the emo Uchiha boy leaning up against a wall that lead to the halls of the school, which none of the party attendees are allowed to go. And of course, he had a swarm of fangirls, Sakura and Ino included, standing a few feet from him, all squealing and arguing amongst themselves to secide who gets to talk or even dance with him. Hizumi rolled her eyes and gave him a 'poor guy' look. Out of nowhere he instantly looked at her, right in the eye. She continued with the look whe was giving him for about 5 more seconds, then she turned her back and headed for her table which was just out of his sight. It was in the corner of the room which is great because it makes her seem like she isn't there. She doesn't like to stand out.

Man, these heels, although not considered high, were killing her feet. Sitting down closest to the corner, Hizumi cracked open her water and took a couple of gulps. For a while she sat there, scanning the room constantly, wondering what everyone is doing. Some of her friends came out of the dance room sweaty, and clearing tired. They all got snacks and sodas to wake themselves up to do more dancing. She enjoyed the conversations that were being held. Laughing occasionally was good for her, it gave her a reason why she even came here. The conversations didn't last as long as she had hoped. Her friends, energy renewed, went back into the gym aka the dance hall. Not long after that the Uchiha boy was walking around, and was suprisingly headed for her table. When he reached his goal he stood there until Hizumi finally looks up at him. "Do you need something?" she asked

"May I sit here?" he pointed to the chair just opposite of where she was sitting so he would face the wall. "I really need to get away from them." he then pointed behind him with his thumb to the crowd of girls that had somehoe gotten bigger. She felt bad for him so she nodded to him and took another sip from her water, which was nearly out. He was down without saying a word. He kepy his eyes closed just about the entire time. They didn't talk for a little while, then she decided to break the tension. "So...uh, how did you end up here at the dance when clearly you aren't the type who would come to these sorts of things." he was quiet for a while which meant he was either ignoring her or thinking about his answer. He looked at her right in the eye. "I was forced here by the princible. He thought since alot of girls are always following and hanging around me if wouldbe a great way for the school to make money. I go and so do half the girls in the school. They wouldn't take no for an answer." He looked her over. "You don't seem like the type to come here either. I had a pretty good view of the doors and I didn't see you once go through them." He was serious, as always. Hizumi smirked "How very...observant of you. I, too, was forced here, but by a friend. I gave into her constant nagging. For 4 hours nonstop she poked and pestered me."

The conversation somehow survived for just about the entire night. Her friends came back from dancing and most of them went home, others just went to different tables talking to eachother the disbelief of what was happening: Sasuke Uchiha was talking to someone. Then, out of nowhere, there was an announcement:

"This is it, the last song of the night. If you somehow haven't danced yet, now is your last chance to."

There was a moment of silence. Hizumi spoke up. "ya know, since its the last song and alot of people are gone already, why don't we go dance? What do you say?" she expected him to disagree and decline her offer, so naturally his answer was shocking. "If its only one dance, and its with you, I see no problem with it." Sasuke stood up walked over to her and offered his hand like a total gentleman. Hizumi held back a smile. It wasn't very ofter he was like this and she enjoyed it. She took what was offered, got up out of the chair and they walked through the doors side bye side, not holding hands. Ironically it was a slow song. They walked to the middle and akwardly went into the proper dance position and danced. It was a good fit, ironically enough. After a mintue or so, they stopped and he stepped back while letting go of her. "That was...nice." Hizumi commented. "That it was, but don't think this means anything." he facial expression did not change, he was serious, so she got somewhat serious. "I wasn't planning on it in the first place, but you think we could be friends?" He gave her a slight nod and bow, turned h is back to her and walking out the door.

Releasing the smile she ah hidden from him was a blessing and she didn't even know why she was doing it. Perhaps its because she actually got that emo Uchiha to dance. Exiting the dance floor all the home she was smiling. She was never ever going to forget this night.


End file.
